


Your high notes are what I desire

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boyfriends, Cosplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, San's Anime Sounds Part 2, San's high voice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: San is away for a week in Japan and Yunho misses him greatly.When he comes back from his little trip, has he a present for his boyfriend brought with him and San is happy to show him right away what it is.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Your high notes are what I desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. 
> 
> Part two of San's Anime Sounds if anyone might remember.  
> Have fun ;)

The moon hung high in the nightly sky when Yunho woke up, sweat running down his face while his look frankly around in the search for the man he had just dreamed about. Lets his head roll to the side and eye the place which had been occupied a few days ago but had been empty ever since. 

A sigh left his mouth when he had to come to terms with the fact that his precious boyfriend wasn’t at his place and that no, he couldn’t cuddle him while going back to sleep.  
Though he couldn’t stop his heart from beating at the thought of his own dreams, what it had shown him mere minutes ago. Felt the sweat so hot against the cold air of the room. 

Without hesitation he grabbed for his phone and unlocked it, smiling at his wallpaper. San was in an apron while baking cookies with Seonghwa and had the widest smile on his face after their oldest had put flour on his face. Just seeing San smile was enough to lift his mood every time. 

He pressed on the app and opened his boyfriend’s contact. 

_2:02am_ **[Yunhohoho]**  
I don’t think I tell you this enough.  
I love you so much.  
So so so so so so.  
Much.  
I love you more than anything else in this world. 

Smiling and utterly sleepy Yunho put his phone away, getting right back into the sleep he had stepped out earlier. Sleeping soundly while the moon shone brightly. 

When Yunho woke up, he hadn’t expected to wake up to a picture of his boyfriend looking absolutely beautiful. He hadn’t asked to be attacked so early in the morning. 

_9:24am_ **[Sanshine]**  
I love you too  
And I miss you so much >:( I come back fast!!! Only one more day!  
Love you!!

If one asked if Yunho was happy with San, then his answer would be the biggest yes, they had ever heard. There was nothing Yunho regretted which involved San, only the fact that they had danced around each other so much. But better dancing around each other than having nothing at all. 

And as San said, only one more day and he could finally wrap his arms around his man again. Yunho had been equally excited for San when he, Wooyoung and Mingi had gotten an invitation from a famous dance studio in japan to come by and learn with their students for a week. Even though Yunho had given up on dancing altogether after he had started studying childhood education, had Yunho always supported the three when they suddenly wanted to open up a dance studio. So, seeing their hard work being recognized made Yunho incredible happy. 

The downside to his boyfriend getting recognized was this: him having to wake up alone six days in a row. He really, deeply missed him in his arms, their cuddles, and breakfasts together. 

But he had to hold himself together. It was only one day, then he would come home to San staying, hopefully, in his apartment.

So, he went on with his day. Eat breakfast, went to university, and came back in the afternoon, answering the few cute messages he had gotten from his boyfriend, and commented on the places they had visited. Wishing him a goodnight and slept well with the knowledge of having his boyfriend back in a couple of hours. 

Though his morning classes seemed to be endlessly. He often looked on his phone to see what time it was and if he had gotten any messages, felt quite giddy whenever he saw that the end of the class came closer. 

If the other students looked at him in bewilderment when Yunho practically sprinted past them, Yunho ignored it comepletely. How could he not be excited? Even the way home felt longer than usual, weren’t the streetlights purposely red every time he wanted to cross the street? 

_1:57pm_ **[Sanshine]**  
Are you here soon? I miss you. 

Yunho cursed under his breath and walked waster, almost colliding with an elderly woman, and apologized to her before taking the steps up to his apartment. Dropping his keys when he wanted to open door and needing a third try to open his own door. That shows perfectly how much he missed his boyfriend. 

Finally, inside and putting everything else away, did he stumble over his own feet when he heard San ask for him.

“Yunho?” 

Yunho rounds the corner to his living room but stands still the moment his eyes land on San, the younger smiling widely at. He chokes up when tears well up in his eyes which suddenly break loose and surprise the both of them. Feels a few seconds later how two hands cup his face, gentle whipping the tears away.

“Why are you crying?” San sounds concerned but Yunho just shakes his head, burring his head further in San’s palms, treasuring the younger’s touch. Feeling how full his heart felt with just seeing and touching San again. After a week. God, he was so helplessly in love. 

“I missed you so much.” 

Yunho says and dives down, capturing the lips he loved so much, needed so much to feel complete with. Feels how San melts into the kiss, answering him just as eagerly and desperate. 

Yunho’s hands wander downwards and hold San’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Their kiss became sloppy, tongues tangled and teeth grazing lips, teasingly pulling, and licking what had been out of reach for a week. San’s hands now tangled in his hair, pulling at the strands, and making Yunho grunt. 

Licking into San’s mouth when the younger whimpered in a high-pitched tone, chasing the beautiful sounds he loved to hear. Those sweet moans and whimpers that made him excited like nothing else. 

With great ease did Yunho manoeuvre them backwards until he sat on his couch, pulling an all to eager San on top of himself. 

“I missed you so much.” Yunho whispers against San’s neck, dragging his lips along his boyfriend’s pulse point, enjoying how he vibrates under his touch. “Waking up without you feels so lonely.” 

“I wished- “A moan leaves San’s mouth when Yunho licked over a sensitive spot and began to suck a hickey. “-wished you were with me. Wanted to show you everything.” 

Yunho hums but focuses solely on the hickey he creates and only gasps when he feels San’s cold hands sneaking beneath his shirt, rubbing over his heated skin. Feeling San’s touch made his head spin in the best way and heat boiling deep within him, pooling between his legs. And the younger must have noticed it too when he settled down even further down in Yunho’s lap, purposely grinding over the semi erection. 

“Yunho- “

San moaned his name so dirty, so full of pleasure, Yunho held his boyfriend still in his grasp, digging his nails into his waist. Loving the way how San shivered at the display of strength. 

“Yunho, wait- “Even though San said it so deliciously did the younger not stop tugging his hair, “- I have a present for you.”

“What is it, my little fox?” Yunho looks up at San, seeing the lustful gaze meeting his and the dusted cheeks on his boyfriend made his grip just a little tighter. Can’t help himself from wanting his boyfriend right here. 

“I- “He whines loudly and closes his eyes, the red burning even more. “It’s in my suitcase, let me get it?” 

“Of course, show me.” 

Yunho presses one last kiss on San’s lips before the younger scrambles down from his lap in haste, Yunho patting his ass while runs over to Yunho’s bedroom. And for a few minutes all Yunho can hear is silence, which makes him wonder what kind of present San had brought with him that was good enough to stop a make-out session. 

While waiting for his boyfriend did Yunho take a second to breath deeply and collect himself, knowing that they were going rather fast again, but they were young and in love? Who could blame them for wanting to be as close as possible. 

When the door opens, Yunho wanted to turn around but didn’t come far, heard San shriek.

“Don’t turn around, okay?” The younger pleads, voice high enough to send shivers down his body. 

“I can do that, but explain me why?” His voice is a little deeper than usual and if his dominant side came out of him for a hot second, both didn’t comment on it. 

“It’s your present. Could you- maybe close your eyes?” San’s voice is small and if Yunho had calmed down earlier, was the heat now all to present again. Patience, he told himself. He had to be patient with San. Even though his boyfriend was not innocent in the bedroom, did them become a couple change some things and more than once had Yunho seen the younger get shy with him. It was adorable, but also very tempting to wreck him. 

“Alright, come out when you are ready. No rush.” 

No, not today. With San sounding so cute and desperate, he wanted to take his time. 

Without thinking much about it did he close his eyes, gesturing San that he was ready whenever the younger was. It took a few moments before he heard footsteps walking over the ground before stopping. Yunho heard how San took deep breaths, obviously trying to calm his nerves. 

“There is nothing to be afraid about, my little fox. I love you, never forget this.” 

Yunho felt how his chest swell at San’s sweet chuckle, could picture the light smile on his face. Though, he had to grip the couch to not open his eyes and control his desire of reaching out. 

“Open your eyes?” 

No one to deny his love’s request did he open his eyes and now it was his turn to flush ever so lightly, the tips of his ears burning up. He had to gulp when his eyes met San’s before wandering down, taking in the sight in front of him. 

San was wearing a maid outfit. It was traditional in black and white, short enough to barely reach over San’s ass and not reveal what was underneath. The front was completely made from white lace which complimented the white lace choker and those almost see-through white stockings, which hugged his legs just perfectly. One small black bow was placed right in the middle of the edge from the lace and two more accompanied this one on his stockings. 

Though Yunho needed a moment to see that the skirt was see-through. And that San was wearing black panties. 

For a moment, his mind malfunctioned, wandering into very dark places before a high whimper snapped him out of his thoughts, their gazes meeting. Hungrily he leaned forward in his seat, gesturing San to come over. 

If he weren’t so keen on treating San the right way, he would have pushed him down and claimed him already. No, those actions were exclusively for the times San asked for it, when preparations had to be done beforehand. 

Right now, he wanted show San how much he liked his present, how much he desired the man he loved so endlessly. Hummed in delight when San straddled his lap once more, the skirt uplifted a little and exposing some skin of those beautiful legs. Put his hands in the place between skirt and stockings, holding him in place. 

“This is your present?” He hums against San’s ear, nibbling at the shell. “Whose idea was it?”

“Woo- Wooyoung.” San groaned when Yunho’s erection pressed against his ass while Yunho held him right above it. 

“Thought so.” 

Yunho’s hands wandered up and down San’s sides, feeling the soft fabric underneath his palms. San looked sinful in a maid outfit and he was fairly sure that Wooyoung was going for exactly this. He had to thank him later for it. 

San’s hands were placed on Yunho’s chest, clawing at his shirt when he kissed San beneath his ear, enjoying the moan he could draw out from his boyfriend. Loved the way San melted into his touch and became more flustered with every praise he told him. 

“Do- do you like it?” San whispered into the heat, trembling when Yunho’s hands pushed the skirt up and revealing the quite obvious boner. The head poking out of the black lace panties and twitched when Yunho looked at it. 

“Very much, god, when you could see yourself.” He grabbed San’s chin with one hand and brought his face down to his, hovering above those beautiful bruised lips. San whimpered impatiently when he stared at him for a moment – taking in the beauty that was Choi San. “The prettiest boy of them all and he is mine. I’m so lucky.” 

With a chuckle he put the man out of misery and kissed him fiercely, their lips crashing in pure desperateness and lust. Yunho’s tongue explored the hot mouth and bit down lightly on his lip, pulling at it in a teasing manner, drawing out a high-pitched moan. Letting his boyfriend grind down on his erection while on of his hands wandered down to knead San’s ass while the other slipped beneath the panty, caressing the hot skin beneath. 

San’s hips stutter and he almost falls back when he pushes against Yunho’s chest, a high moan echoing back from the walls. 

Yunho had to smirk when he noticed what had happened, felt the knot in his own abdomen getting stronger and demanding for attention, his erection painfully pushing against his pants. 

“Did you almost come, Sanie?” Yunho hums, pulling San just a little closer when his arms gave up, their foreheads touching. “You missed me this much, my little fox. Even putting on a show for me.” 

San nodded frankly, kissing Yunho’s temple and hands running down his chest. 

“Do you want to come? Shall I make you come for me?”

“Yes- please?” 

A groan left his mouth at San’s submissive behaviour, however, instead of kissing the younger like he wanted, did he bend down and liked over the fabric of the lace, nibbling on his nipples through it. With a swift move did he open his pants and with a little help of San the layers of clothes between them gone. Yunho pulled his boyfriend closer again and made their erections touch, leaving San to whimper. 

He took one of San’s hands and guided it down, gesturing him to jerk the both of them off and San eagerly did as he was told, setting a rather fast pace. Yunho groaned at the feeling of their cocks being jerked off at the same time but resumed at teasing San’s nipples, feeling each shiver going through his boyfriend. 

San wasn’t holding on much longer, his hand suddenly becoming slower and his movements uncoordinated, Yunho’s name on his lips like a mantra, sounding so sultry and sinful. His boyfriend laid his head back, his eyes blissfully closed. Yunho smirked, and he went up with his head at the same time his hand supported San’s, closing around their erections. San jerked when Yunho pulled at the choker with his teeth and made it snap back, coming all over their joined hands at the sensation. 

Yunho pumped him through it, kissing his love’s throat while chasing for his own release. 

San’s head fell on Yunho’s shoulder and heavy breathes fanned over it, making Yunho shudder, his hand picking up the pace. Only when he heard San’s pained whimpers did he release the already softened cock and jerked himself of, coming to his own high when San pressed a kiss against his pulse point. Seeing stars explode behind his eyes. 

For a moment he lost himself and fell back, eyes staring right at the ceiling and heart hammering wildly in his chest. 

But he didn’t forget his barely clothed boyfriend in his lap. When they both had come down from their highs enough to move, did Yunho pick up his boyfriend carefully and went over to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet while he prepared a bath. 

San’s gaze was distant but not far away, back from the little headspace he had fallen into earlier. When San saw Yunho’s gaze did he smile at his boyfriend, eyes forming crescents. 

Yunho carefully pried San out of his clothes and made a mental note to wash them later so they could use them again and stripped out of his shirt as well before gentle setting San down inside of the bathtub. With a heart full of love did he sat behind San and pulled the younger flush against his chest, enjoying the warmth around them. 

“Thank you for your present.” He said, putting San’s hair behind his ear. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” San murmurs back, snuggling even closer into his chest. 

“You must be exhausted from all this travelling. How about I cook us something nice later and then we watch a movie and cuddle?” 

“Sounds good.” 

San intertwines their hands and kissed the back of Yunho’s, and even from behind him was he able to see the smile on his lips. If Yunho knew one thing after being apart from his boyfriend for a week, then it was that his love for this man was too much for his heart to handle. Yunho couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments as always are appreciated and let's see how long I can put off my long-chaptered fic and how many smuts this makes me write.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
